Scarlett's Visit
by flwrs81
Summary: Shortly after banishing Rhett from their bedroom Scarlett realizes she made a mistake.


Two weeks ago, Scarlett made the biggest mistake of her life. She had kicked Rhett out of their bedroom and now she missed him terribly. She had thought that being faithful to Ashley would make her happy but it wasn't. She had told Rhett that she was going to lock him out but she hadn't. But Rhett hadn't even attempted to open her door since that night. She was disappointed in the fact that he had seemed to give up on her so quickly. Though, he had made it no secret that he had no problem seeking comfort elsewhere.

She sat at her vanity brushing her hair until it shone brightly. He had always loved her hair. She took a deep breath and left her bedroom. He had left the house shortly after supper. Part of her hoped that he wasn't home yet. She thought this would be much simpler for her if she was already in his room when he came home instead of having to explain why she was at his door. Tentatively, she knocked on his door when there was no answer she let herself in. She hadn't spent much time in his rooms but it was exactly like Rhett; masculine and comfortable. She removed her wrapper and climbed into his bed. She was so nervous she knew there was no chance she would fall asleep before he came home.

* * *

Rhett mumbled angrily all the way from Belle's to his monstrosity of a house. Two weeks ago she had decided that their marriage was essentially over. All for that idiot Wilkes. He had been going to Belle's nightly; he wanted desperately to be unfaithful to his wife to prove to her that he no longer cared. But none of the girls or even Belle herself held any charm for him anymore. He only wanted her. He had half a mind to break down her door and demand what was legally owed to him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had too much pride to do that. He knew eventually he would give in to one of Belle's lovely girls.

Rhett paused briefly at her door; he wondered if she really had locked her door. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of trying her doorknob. He went to the nursery first to look at his beautiful daughter. If it wasn't for her he would have walked out on Scarlett two weeks ago but now they shared this little miracle. When he opened his door he was shocked to find his wife lying in his bed. He was even more shocked when she pulled the sheets back revealing her naked body to him. The only thought left in Rhett's head was how fast could he get his clothes off.

Scarlett was happy that Rhett climbed into bed without any words. She wasn't ready for questions just yet. The moment Rhett's hands were on her body she thought she would burst into flames. His kisses were devouring. She ran her fingers through his hair. As she let him use her body and as she used his right back she couldn't remember why she had ever kicked him out in the first place. Their love making had never been this passionate before, but she had always held herself back from him. She had a silly notion that if she didn't give in to his ardor, she was staying true to Ashley.

His hands were everywhere on her body. He was caressing her every curve and crevice. She reveled in how his hands could be tender and gentle; yet powerful all at the same time. When his hand touched her in her most intimate place, she moaned his name with delight. Seemingly spurned on by her new found willingness, Rhett swiftly entered his wife. Scarlett wrapped her legs tightly around him. She planted her nose in his neck and breathed deeply. He smelled of whiskey, tobacco and something that Scarlett could only describe as distinctly Rhett. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the smell of his skin. She placed tender and gentle kisses on his neck.

Suddenly, that sensation that Scarlett had always fought off before began to build in her body. However, this time she felt no need to ignore the feeling. She clung to her husband; enjoying the weight of his body being pressed into hers. Scarlett curled her toes and felt her body start to convulse all over. A noise escaped from her throat that she was quite sure she had ever made in her life before. She dared a quick look at Rhett's face and saw a look of smug satisfaction. Before long his face changed again; this face Scarlett knew meant he was close to finishing his act with her. When he was done he rolled over to the other side of the bed.

An awkward silence filled the room. The only sound that could be heard was the couples labored breathing. This had always been the point of the night when Rhett would hold her close to his body and they would discuss how their days had gone. They used to share funny anecdotes. Rhett would often offer her advice on making her businesses more successful. But, he made no move to bring her close to him. And neither one of them seemed to be willing to be the first one to speak.

Suddenly, Scarlett began to panic. She wasn't ready to have a conversation about what this encounter was about. She had missed him, but she was still in love with Ashley wasn't she? And she didn't know what her feelings where for Rhett were exactly. It couldn't be love. She didn't feel for him what she felt for Ashley. Before two weeks ago, she would have called it a fondness or a friendship. But the past two weeks had proven to her that it was deeper than that. Scarlett wished she knew if there was an emotion between fondness and love. As quickly as she could she grabbed her wrapper and fled from the room.

Rhett watched as she hastily covered her body. He didn't think he had ever seen anyone run out of a room as fast as she had just done. He didn't know how he felt at the moment. Well, he felt satisfied of course. Not only from finally being able to be with his wife but he knew he had finally been able to bring her satisfaction in bed. The entire time they had been married he had tried but he could tell she was fighting off taking any pleasure from their marital bed. He didn't know if it was part of the ladylike airs she liked to give off or if it had something to do with **him.** Rhett's money was on **him.**

Rhett had millions of questions swirling around in his head. Had she missed him? Had she finally developed feelings for him? What did this mean for their marriage? Did this mean that Ashley was out of her heart? Then a sickening thought graced his mind. What if she was only using him as some kind of Ashley substitute? Rhett thought it was no use. Even if he went to her room to demand answers, it was unlikely she would give him a straight answer anyway. Rhett closed his eyes but he knew sleep was a long way from coming.


End file.
